25 Instants
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Col·lecció de shots William x Emilie. XXIV.- Greix: Havia passat una setmana. Una setmana sencera de dies infinits, gent grollera i nits solitàries.


_Code: Lyoko i els seus personatges són propietat de MoonScoop i France3._

_**Llista de paraules:**__ 01.- Injecció; 02.-Trèvol; 03.- Aerosol; 04.- Oval; 05.- Examen; 06.- Mímica; 07.- Força; 08.- Begut; 09.- Paperera; 10.- Conversa; 11.- Visitar; 12.- Nens; 13.- Cames; 14.- Set; 15.- Botes; 16.- Continent; 17.- Peu; 18.- Polsera; 19.- Vestit; 20.- Filmar; 21.- Banyar-se; 22.- Massatge; 23.- Tret; 24.- Greix; 25.- Aquari. (Com amb Vint-i-cinc moments, si voleu fer la vostra versió del repte endavant, passeu-me l'enllaç per llegir-vos)_

**XXIV.- Greix**

Havia passat una setmana. Una setmana sencera de dies infinits, gent grollera i nits solitàries.

Havia retrobat a en William un divendres, havien dinat, berenat i sopat junts l'hi havia ofert quedar-se amb ella aquella nit i, aquella nit, va ser un cap de setmana sencer de sexe i menjar al llit. Havia estat el millor cap de setmana de la seva vida, però va arribar dilluns i ell va acomiadar-se amb un petó lent als llavis.

Era diumenge i no havia sabut res més d'ell. Se sentia idiota.

«Ha estat el millor sexe de la teva vida, això que et quedes» però no li valia, no la consolava. Havia cregut que l'importava, que ell també havia sentit una connexió especial gairebé màgica.

No l'havia trucat... és clar que ella tampoc ho havia fet.

Va sospirar i va arrupir-se al sofà, amb la pell encara humida desprès de la dutxa i els cabells molls. Duia la samarreta promocional que li havia deixat a ell aquell cap de setmana, la samarreta que encara feia olor d'ell, i res més. Si hagués entrat per la porta no hauria tingut massa feina per a despullar-la, tampoc hauria oposat gens de resistència.

El seu mòbil va vibrar al costat de la seva cara i el va agafar amb impaciència.

—William —va contestar.

—Per poc. Noémie. N'has encertat... dues de lletres.

Va sentir-se frustrada i estúpida, va plantejar-se penjar i fer com si no hagués respost.

—William? M'he perdut res?

—No, res d'interessant —va replicar. En realitat no volia explicar-li, li feia massa vergonya.

—Home, que despengis i el primer que diguis sigui "William" amb aquest ímpetu i ànsies, el que se'n diu "res d'interessant" no ho sembla... El que em porta a: William, William, el nostre William?

Maleïda Noémie i els seu costat tafaner. Dir que no hauria estat inútil, tard o d'hora s'acabaria assabentant, era la CIA disfressada de teleoperadora francesa.

—El de Kadic —va mussitar vençuda.

—I... des de quan et truca per telèfon?

«No si el problema és que no em truca» va pensar seient al sofà.

—Vam trobar-nos l'altre dia per casualitat i vam intercanviar els telèfons —va dir sabent que havien intercanviat molt més que els telèfons—. Creia que potser eres ell, no ho sé, ja sé que és estúpid.

A l'altre costat del telèfon na Noémie va riure.

—Vaja que te n'has anat al llit amb ell, no t'ha trucat i estàs a punt de tenir un atac.

—T'he dit mai com t'odio, Noé?

—Sempre que l'encerto —va replicar divertida—. Digues-me, per què no el truques tu?

—No vull fer-ho —va dir amb sinceritat—. M'esperava que per a ell hagués significat quelcom.

—Doncs jo crec que hauries de trucar-lo o com a mínim parlar amb ell.

—No sé pas a on treballa.

Amb allò la Noémie va animar-se. No volia parlar amb ell per telèfon però tan li feia anar a la seva feina? Sabia que era per fer-la desistir, una manera d'emmascarar la por a ser rebutjada. L'Emilia sempre havia tingut massa por d'allò. Doncs molt bé, la faria llançar-se al buit com en els vells temps.

L'Emilie estava esbandint els plats per a ficar-los al rentavaixelles quan el seu telèfon va vibrar. Era un missatge de la Noémie, amb l'adreça dels taller d'en William! Va estar a punt de caure-li el mòbil al terra, qui la va...

Va arribar un segon missatge, en ell deia que en William flirtejava amb una noia que era pastada a la Yumi, a l'Emilie va regirar-se-li l'estómac. El molt porc l'havia enganyat, ara sabria qui era l'Emilie Leduc.

Va vestir-se, oblidant el rentavaixelles, i va sortir disparada com una tempesta tropical. Estava tan refotudament enrabiada que li tremolaven les mans.

Va plantar-se davant el taller i va ser com es despertés. I ara què?

Estava tan enfadada que s'havia mogut per un rampell masoca fins allà, però ara que veia la porta oberta s'havia desinflat. Podia anar-se'n. Fer mitja volta i fingir que no havia anat fins allà. Fer mitja volta i fer com si res.

Fer mitja volta. Sí, podia fer-ho, res no l'impedia. Ningú l'havia vist allà plantada encara. Podia marxar abans que algú s'adonés de la bleda immòbil.

«Doncs va, fes-la» va dir-se a sí mateixa aconseguint moure els peus que semblaven haver arrelat a la vorera. Els seus ulls van enfocar una samarreta vermella plena de taques de greix i un got de cartró d'una cafeteria a una mà masculina i bruta. Va alçar la mirada trobant-se la cara d'aquell per qui era allà, però no somreia. Estava seriós com mai abans l'havia vist.

—Hola Emilie —va pronunciar tot esquivant-la per entrar al seu local.

—Tan sols em diràs això? —va deixar anar ella estrenyent els punys. L'enrabiada havia tornat.

—Què més vols que et digui?

—Per què no m'has trucat?

—Sí que et vaig trucar.

«Mentider» va pensar dolguda. Sabia que era un trinxeraire però no que fos un cabró mentider, si més no mai hauria cregut que ho fos, però l'era. Li mentia a la cara.

—No, no ho has fet.

A en William va tremolar-li la mà que subjectava el cafè, el va deixar a la lleixa de la finestra amb mala llet i va tornar sobre les seves passes fins a posar-se davant d'ella. Massa a prop, tant que podia olorar el greix de motor de la seva samarreta i mans. L'Emilie va fer una passa enrere.

—Vaig trucar-te —va repetir aquest cop amb un punt ofès a la veu ensenyant-li el registre de trucades del mòbil—. El dimecres al migdia.

De cop i volta va sentir-se absolutament imbècil. Va treure el seu telèfon i va cercar les trucades perdudes, no hi havia cap de dimecres. Va mirar les rebudes i allà hi era el nom d'en William fument-se d'ella sense pietat. Però ella no havia contestat, no havia rebut aquella trucada, com podia haver-la contestat?

—Oh.

—"Oh" què?

—Eh! —va ventar una rossa baixeta i de corbes poderoses i tatuatges ben treballats—. Seria demanar massa que no féssiu numerets davant la porta? No és bo per al negoci, soci.

—Deixa'ns el despatx, Chloé.

La rossa va assentir sacsejant les dues cuetes baixes amb un somrís sorneguer al llavis i va agafar el got de cafè que el seu company havia deixat a la finestra, va arrufar les celles en veure'l una mica rebregat. Va encongir les espatlles, millor que la prengués amb un got que no amb una moto.

—Regla número tres, Will, reeegla número tres.

En William va grunyir, va agafar a l'Emilie pel canell i va arrossegar-la fins a l'interior d'aquell despatx ple de caixes. Només hi havia una taula amb un ordinador, un penja-robes i una prestatgeria, la finestra donava al carrer de darrere i estava mig oberta. Feia calor.

—"Oh" què —va repetir reprenent el fil del que deia abans de l'interrupció de la seva sòcia mentre la deixava anar.

—Aquella és la teva companya?

—Sí. Però no em canviïs de tema.

L'Emilie va mirar-se el canell on la empremta de la mà d'ell havia quedat impresa en negre oliós. No acabava de creure's que no li hagués fet mal, semblava tan enfadat.

—Et van contestar —va afirmar ella.

—Sí.

—Què et van dir?

—Qui era? —va replicar ell sense cap intenció de contestar.

—En Romain —va xiuxiuejar amb ràbia—. És un company. Va convidar-me a dinar.

—Ja, en Romain.

—Què vols dir amb "ja, en Romain"? només és un company de feina.

—I és claaar, ara em dirà que no és el teu promès.

Ella se'l va mirar sense saber com reaccionar, va colpejar-li el pit amb el dit índex, què cony estava dient?

—Et torno a dir que només és un company! —va cridar.

—És clar! I jo només sóc el paio al que li vas estalviar una multa!

L'Emilie va serrar les dents, li tremolava tot el cos de pura ràbia, perquè no era cert. No era només el paio al que li havia estalviat haver de pagar. No era això només.

Li va clavar una bufa amb la mà ben oberta, ell va agafar-la pel canell així que va provar fer el mateix amb l'altre mà però aquest cop ell la va aturar valent-se dels seus bons reflexos. L'Emilie va estiregassar inútilment per alliberar els seus canells d'aquelles mans que la tenien captiva amb fermesa però sense estrènyer.

—Què és el que vols de mi? —va grunyir acostant la cara a la d'ella—. Véns a recriminar-me que no t'he trucat quan sí que ho he fet, tot i que la qüestió és que ets tu qui no m'ha trucat. Si tant volies parlar amb mi tant sols havies de prémer la tecla per trucar.

»Potser esperes que siguin els altres els que sempre ho facin tot?

I allà hi era. Un bocí de l'Emilie de Kadic paralitzada per la por un cérvol al mig de la carretera veient apropar-se un cotxe a tota pastilla. Va deixar de forcejar i llavor ell la va deixar anar.

—Què vols, Em?

—A tu, et vull a tu.

L'Emilie paralitzada per la por va esvair-se permetent-li moure's altre cop. Va passar-li els braços pel coll i va besar els seus llavis però ell no va moure's. Va mirar-se'l amb cautela, seguia estant seriós.

—Encara estic enfadat —va xiuxiuejar ell, tot i que els seus ulls blaus brillaven divertits.

«Es fa el dur» i la veritat és que mereixia que li dónes allargues pel seu comportament infantil, egoista i imbècil, però no pensava rendir-se. Girar la cara al moment oportú no era l'única cosa que havia aprés de l'Odd. Va fer lliscar les seves mans sota la samarreta vermella tot recorrent l'esquena d'en William i va posar-se de puntetes per a xiuxiuejar-li amb veu sensual a l'oïda:

—Ara em faré perdona.

Ell va ofegar una rialleta al seu coll i va deixar-se mossegar l'orella i el coll, fins que les mans d'ella van abandonar la seva esquena per a esmunyir-se a la meitat inferior de la seva granota de feina i allò va ser massa per a romandre quiet.

Oblidant-se de les seves mans brutes de greix amb rodejar-li la cintura i va aixecar-la fent-la seure a sobre de la taula, va tocar-la sota la samarreta mentre ella deslligava les mànigues de la granota nuades a la seva cintura. En William va acaronar-li la galta provant de mantenir el control sobre sí mateix però l'enrabiada havia atiat encara més les ganes de perdre'l.

«Regla número tres» va ressonar al cap d'en William i amb esforç va apartar-se de l'Emilie que va romandre estirada a la taula amb la samarreta a mig pujar i cara de desconcert.

—Què?

—Regla número tres —va pronunciar amb veu ronca—: res de sexe al taller.

—Oh.

En William va observar les taques que havia deixat a la seva galta, la samarreta i la seva cintura i no va poder evitar riure. Va acostar-li un dispensador de tovalloletes humides i en adonar-se'n del panorama ella també va riure amb ganes.

Mentre en William li netejava el greix de la galta ella va tornar a assaltar els seus llavis.

L'Emilie covarda havia marxat per sempre gràcies al greix del motor d'una moto.

**Fi**

_**Notes de l'autora:**_

_Hola! Col·lecció nova, sé que no és una parella popular però m'encanten i tinc moltes ganes d'escriure sobre ells, així que he obert la col·lecció per a no omplir el meu perfil de shots seus.  
És la continuació de "Camins".  
_


End file.
